


Platinum and Gold

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: With three major Operatives missing, they have to fill in. <br/>Disclaimer: Original characters, still not my universe. <br/>Prompt: <i>Sapphire and Steel, any element besides those on the show, a disturbance in time</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Platinum and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



They were young Operatives, young in the sense they hadn’t been called out on assignment often, or, if they had, as incidentals, never quite in charge of the assignment. More there as support. But with Sapphire, Steel, and Silver missing, things had been shaken up a bit. 

Platinum stepped out of the shadows, taking a long look around. Her pale grey outfit – a three-piece shirt, jacket, and trous, with a white scarf and charcoal grey shoes, blended in to the coloration of the walls. “Gold,” she said, her voice soft and musical, almost wispy, “Gold, where are you?”

“Here.” His response was both deep and raspy, and his own clothes were richly burnished: a golden brown jumper over darker brown pants and matching shoes. A golden collar, like a torc, gleamed on his neck, and a matching bracelet offset his left wrist. Gold offered Platinum his hand, and she twined her fingers with his affectionately. “Are you sensing anything?” 

She raised her head, like a hound scenting the air, her silver-blue eyes fading to near colorlessness as she concentrated. Somewhere, as off in the distance, she could hear the ticking of a large clock. “The anomaly appears to be related to an object,” Platinum said, sounding almost dreamy. 

As if her words set something off, the floor beneath them shuddered, hard enough to knock them asunder. Gold fell into the wall, his weight leaving dent in the surface, while Platinum dropped to the floor, her fingers clenching into fists as the anomaly attempted to wrest control of her mind. “No,” she said. 

“Hey!” the strange voice alerted them both, and they swung toward it, Platinum still panting from the effort of warding off the anomaly. “Who the hell are you?” Dressed in a uniform, the man approached, touching his shoulder and speaking. “Unknowns on level seven, corridor five, approach with caution.” 

“We’re not dangerous,” Platinum tried to say, but the words clogged her throat, the anomaly still fighting her for control of her body. What came out was a ragged growl.

Gold pushed off the wall, his hands at shoulder level. “We’re here to help,” he said. 

“Security will be the judge of that,” the man said, spreading his arms, as if that might keep them in place should they want to leave. 

“Platinum?” Gold asked. 

“Go,” she managed to gasp out, not even forcing his full name from her lips. 

Gold spun, his foot connecting with the stranger’s chest. A bare tap, as Gold was heavier than he looked, yet the blow slung the man backward and into the wall. Gold barely stopped his movement, swooping down to gather Platinum in his arms, cradling her against his chest. “Where is the anomaly?” 

“Don’t,” she panted, fingers clutching at her throat. She could barely breathe now. “Know.” 

“Hold still.” Gold somehow balanced her weight in one arm, tracing a pattern on her forehead. The hold the anomaly had on her shuddered, breaking as Gold finished his rune. “There,” he said, setting her down but keeping close, as if unsure she might collapse again. 

Feeling the rune blazing on her skin, Platinum took a deep breath, then another. “We need to find a safe place to continue our investigations.” 

A clarion sounded, making Gold wince. “Agreed,” he said, taking her hand again. “Let’s try this way.” He gestured ahead of them, and they trotted off, the sound of a clock ticking following them.


End file.
